Head Over Heels
by sue-sylvester-shuffle
Summary: Hours after Kuvira's attack on Republic City, Mako is recovering from his wounds at the police station when he gets a visitor. He's never been happier to see Prince Wu in his life. (WUKO.)


"How's the arm feeling, kid?"

"Painful." answered Mako honestly, raising his injured left arm. The sling prevented it from moving very much. "I'll survive, though, Chief. I've been through much worse."

"I'm sure you have." replied Lin Beifong, giving him one of her rare smiles. "Oh, and before I forget… your boyfriend's here to see you."  
"My _what_?" Mako asked incredulously. "I don't have a- wait, do you mean Wu?"

"Yeah, the prince. He's waiting just outside."

 _Wu is here,_ thought Mako in disbelief _._ A burst of excitement rushed through his tired body, intermingled with relief. Wu was alive, at least. That was the first he'd heard about the prince since Kuvira's attack, which had been a couple of hours ago. "Is he alright, Chief? Is he hurt?"

"Don't get all worked up. He looked fine to me." responded Lin. "A little dirty, a little roughed up, but he seems surprisingly unscathed."

"Oh, thank Raava." breathed Mako, settling back down. Part of him hadn't wanted to admit it, but he'd been _very_ worried about Wu. He was used to being there to take care of the prince twenty-four hours a day. To be separated from him when there was literally danger around every corner had been terrifying for the firebender.

"Should I let him in?"

"Yes, please, Chief. Thank you." Mako found himself grinning from ear to ear.

Lin chuckled a bit at the look on his face before stepping out and calling, "Come on in, kid."

Instantly, Wu was at the door. Mako's grin widened when he saw the prince standing there. His expensive clothing was ripped and covered in dirt, and his hair, which was usually done up perfectly, was all over the place. He was beaming just as widely as Mako was, but almost as soon as they locked eyes, he gave a loud sob and ran toward his bodyguard. The prince threw his arms around Mako, burying his face in his shoulder as he sobbed.

After the initial shock died away, Mako wrapped his good arm around the prince. The firebender looked up to see Lin smiling down at them. She mouthed, 'boyfriend' at Mako, who could just feel himself turning bright red. Luckily, the prince had seen nothing.

Once Wu stopped crying so hard, he was able to speak coherently. "Mako… I was so scared. The Avatar told me that you were at the hospital, and… I thought you were going to _die!_ I… I… I don't know what I w-would have done if… if… oh, Mako, I'm just so happy to see you! But you're hurt… What happened to your arm?"

"It doesn't matter. I'll tell you the story later." Mako promised. "But I was so worried about you, too… I'm glad you're safe."

Wu raised his head from Mako's shoulder. His green eyes were misty, but he was grinning again. "You… you were worried about me? Really?"

"Of course I was. I really care about you." admitted the firebender.

"Oh, Mako." said Wu softly, and laid his head back on Mako's shoulder. "I really care about you, too."  
"I know." murmured Mako, closing his eyes. It felt like the kind of moment that he'd like to stop and savour.

After a few seconds of that, Mako heard Lin clear her throat and ask, "So, should I give you kids some space?"

If Mako thought his face was red before, it had definitely just gotten redder. "That's okay, Chief. I can't stay here for much longer."

"I should be getting going now, too. I need a spa day, stat!" Wu added. He got up off of Mako's lap. "Well, Mako… I'll see you later, alright?"

"Of course. And thanks for stopping by, Wu. I appreciate it."

"It was my pleasure." Wu replied, smiling. He leaned in and gave Mako a quick kiss on the cheek before waving to Lin and heading out.

Lin watched Wu leave, and then she turned back to the firebender, smirking. "You're telling me he _isn't_ your boyfriend?"

"He really isn't."

"Well, then I think you should be doing some self-evaluating, kid." responded Lin. "All I know is that your face lit up when you saw him. He obviously likes you a lot, too."

 _Could she be right?_ Mako wondered. It was true that Wu brought something out in him that he hadn't felt in a long time. But he'd never had feelings for anyone but girls before. Maybe he wasn't as straight as he thought he was. It was definitely something to think about.

"Maybe." Mako said finally. "But I'll try and sort all that out later. I have a lot on my plate right now."

"Understandable. Alright, well, I should be heading out too." Lin told him. "Feel better soon, kid. What you did with your lightning was very brave. You should be proud of yourself."

"Thank you, Chief."

"And your little prince will be very impressed when you tell him about it."

Mako laughed, but he knew that it was true. And he couldn't wait to tell Wu all about it.

xXx

As Mako lay awake in his bed that night, he found himself thinking of one night he'd spent in the Presidential Suite with Wu about a year ago. Wu had been scared… or had he been sick? Mako couldn't remember anymore. Either way, the prince had asked him to come sleep with him. Mako had been reluctant, but he'd done it, mostly so that the dark-skinned boy would stop whining. As soon as he'd climbed into Wu's bed, the prince had snuggled up to him. It had been uncomfortable for the firebender at first, but after a while, he'd stopped minding. And as Mako lay alone in his bed, he found himself wishing that Wu was with him again.

That was when he knew.

It was two-thirty in the morning, but he got into a Satomobile and drove all the way to the Sato estate, where Wu was staying. Driving was difficult with one arm in a sling, but it was worth the effort. _He had to tell Wu how he felt._

His grandmother, Yin, came to the door when he knocked. "Mako, are you alright?" she asked urgently. "It's so early! Is your arm bothering you?"

"No, no, that's not it, Grandma. I have to talk to Wu. Right now."

"Alright." replied Yin, although she looked confused. "Come in."

She brought Mako up to Wu's bedroom, and he went inside. After his eyes adjusted to the lack of light, he could see Wu curled up in the bed, breathing softly. The firebender went over and gently shook him with his uninjured hand. "Wu, wake up."

After a few moments, Wu rolled over, and his eyes opened slightly. "Mmm… Mako? Is that you?"

 _You can do this,_ Mako told himself, trying to steel his nerves. His heart was racing. "Wu, I… I have something to tell you. I love you." he confessed. "I should have realized it years ago. You drive me crazy sometimes, but you just make me so happy, and I want to be with you."

There was a loud gasp from Yin, who was standing in the doorway. Wu blinked a few times, and then yawned. "I love you too, Mako. Now come to bed, I'm so sleepy…"

Mako chuckled. "Okay." He pulled back the blankets and climbed into bed beside the prince. "Good night, Wu."

"Good night, Mako." came the mumbled reply.

xXx

"I always knew you liked me, Mako." Wu said the next morning over breakfast.

Mako raised one eyebrow. "Really? 'Cause I didn't."

"Oh yeah. It's that whole love-hate thing, you know." continued Wu between bites of porridge. "You _acted_ like you didn't like me sometimes, but I know you wouldn't have tried so hard to keep me safe if you didn't like me a little bit. Or a lot."

Mako cracked a smile. "You know me better than I know myself, Wu."

The prince beamed back at him. "I know. Now, tell me what happened to your arm. I want to know _everything!_ "

"It was pretty heroic." said Mako, laughing. "Once you hear it, you're gonna fall head over heels for me, you know."

"Oh, Mako." sighed Wu. "I already have."

end


End file.
